Life As a Family
by GreekGoddess00
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's life 6 years after they got married. I have decided that this will be multi-chapter, and not a two shot. Don't read if you heaven't read "She Has A Daughter?", because this is the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm not sure if this is going to be a two-shot or not. It might be multi-chapter. I'm still not sure. Here's a question: Would you guys rather shorter chapters and frequent updates, or longer chapters (I'm talking 4,000-8,000 words, here) and weekly updates? But, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

><p>Miranda's POV:<p>

I was in a panic. I'd had no experience whatsoever! I was freaking out!

"Miranda?" Emily's voice called out.

I sobbed a little more.

"Miranda, Mrs. Watson sent me to check if you were okay in here. No one else is here, so you could tell me."

"Emily…"

She figured out what stall I was in, and opened the door and stepped in. At least I was in the handicap stall or she wouldn't be able to fit.

"What's wrong?" she asked. But her eyes widened when she saw me. "Oh my goodness! Did you call your mother?"

"No, but I was about to," I said, and a tear escaped my eye. This couldn't be happening to me. It _couldn't_!

"You should really call her. She would be a big help in this."

"No… I'll be fine. I'm Athena's granddaughter," I said, but mumbled the last part.

"So… you want me to get you a…" she questioned, not sure if she should say the word or not, but she made a little hand gesture.

I nodded. Where was she going to find one anyway?

"Okay. I'll get one from Mackenzie," she said, walking out of the stall. Mackenzie…? She was the _last_ person on my mind who would have something like _that_.

I was _not_ going to tell my mom… I don't know why, but I had a feeling I shouldn't… She'd tell Dad, and then some of her friends, and some of her friends' kids will hear, and tell the whole school. Same with Dad… Parents can't be trusted these days.

Then I heard someone walk back in. I froze.

"I got one!" Emily shouted. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shh!"

"Sorry," she whispered.

She walked in and handed me the purple and blue wrapped U by Kotex tween pad. I looked at it funny, squirmed, and then, thank the gods, when I opened it, the little thingy had directions! I mean, I knew how to put it on, but I wasn't sure if it was going to be backwards…?

"Thanks, Emmy. You're the best."

"No prob."

"Did you tell her it was for me…?"

"Nope, she gave it, smiled, and said, 'good luck'."

"Wow.

"I didn't know she could be so nice, but since she experienced Aunt Flow's visit before, I guess she felt some sympathy."

"Oh. True."

By that time I was done sticking it to my boy shorts panties, whatever you want to call it, and pulled my skirt up.

"If Mrs. Watson or anyone else asks, I threw up and might need to call home. I really don't feel like continuing the day here."

"'Kay. Text you later?"

I nodded, and when we got to class, we told our lie, and Mrs. Watson believed us.

***Later***

I had just jumped into Mom's car.

"And you feel sick…?" she asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I threw up in the bathroom."

"Are you sure you're not trying to get out of the big math test today?"

I didn't even think of the math test, but that could be added to my list of reasons.

"No. I didn't feel good. My stomach hurts, Mom."

This time, she looked like she believed me, but still was a tiny bit suspicious.

"Okay… but I better never have had to leave work just to come get my 11-amost-12-year-old daughter from school, and learn she was _faking_."

I needed to roll my eyes at her, so I shut my eyes, and did it. That was my new trick not to get myself grounded.

"It's only 10:00 in the morning. You will be okay home alone by yourself while I'm at work?"

"Yeah. I've stayed home alone before."

She looked uneasy and concerned.

"Okay… you know what to do if a monster attacks, right?"

"Yes… Mom, we've been over this every time I'm being left home alone."

"Okay…"

By that time, we had arrived home, and I grabbed my schoolbag and hopped out.

"Bye, Mom, love ya."

"Love you, too." She said, and drove off after waiting for me to get inside the house.

I quickly ran to my room, and unplugged my phone.

_**Emmy BFF :D**_

_**iMessage (2)**_

I unlocked my phone.

**Miranda, u ok?**

**U home yet?**

_Yeah, just got back. _

Then the little typing bubble came up, signaling that she was typing.

**K, jus makin sure u ok. Wat u gonna do?**

_Idk. Why is ur fone at skool?_

**Cuz I didnt feel like listnin in world history, so my textbook is up, and im txtin u.**

_Oh._

**So, wywta?**

_Idk. But I need to go to the store while moms gone to get some u no wats_

**kk. **

_it's a good thing I save money. Got like $78._

**Oooh. Can I borrow some? Lol**

_Emmy, I luv ya dearly, but u cant save money to save ya life, and NO_

**Ik. Jus playin. Gtg, Ms. Marshall is gona take ma fone agin. Ttyl.**

_Ttyl_

I stripped out of my school uniform and put on a pair of comfy sweats and a Spongebob t-shirt. I put my jacket on, zipped it up, grabbed my wallet, put my phone in my pocket, and walked out the door, making sure I had my key before locking the door.

***After Miranda got back from the store***

When I walked in, thank the gods no one was home yet. I ran to my room, and walked in my bathroom connected to it, and hid my pads and tampons in a secret compartment only I knew about, and changed my pad. I was glad it was Friday. Maybe Emily could sleep over tonight, or vice versa.

I jumped into bed, and took a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hoped you guys like this chappie! Sorry if it's a little later than what it was supposed to be! I had gymnastics yesterday, but i sucked it up and wrote this chapter, but i couldnt post it because i basically passed out after writing it. Sorry if there are any mistakes on it. Please let me know if there are. BTW, this is NOT what happened to me, just puttin that out here. Id tell you guys, but it would be TMI. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Hope you guys liked the first chapter and didn't think it was too cheesy. FYI, Miranda is always italics, and Emily (or the other person Miranda's texting) is always going to be bold.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

Miranda's POV:

_We're here _

**Kk, let me get my stuf from my room.**

_K_

I locked my phone.

"So, what are you guys gonna do tonight? You're going to need to tell me now if you need anything from the store before we go home," Dad said.

"Um… we planned on renting some movies on On Demand, but going to the store for candy and popcorn… Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Make sure your mom approves the movies you rent on On Demand, though."

"'Kay." I smiled to myself. I wasn't. I never did.

Dad is the fun parent. He's easy to manipulate, too.

"Daddy, where is Mommy?" my little sister, Cassidy (her nickname is Cassie) whined from the backseat. She was _so_ annoying. She was still five, but still. I know for sure I wasn't like that when I was five. I wasn't spoiled like her.

"She's working late tonight, honey."

"Well can I stay up with Emily and Miranda?"

My eyes widened.

"_No!_ You can't!" I yelled, and looked at Dad pleadingly.

"Cassie, they are big girls, you can't bother them. Maybe when you're older."

"But _Daddy!_"

"No."

Cassidy finally shut up.

"Thanks, Dad." I whispered.

"No prob."

Then, Emily opened the car door of the backseat, and sat next to Cassie.

"Hey, Miranda and Cassie. Hey, Percy," she said.

"Hey," we all said in unison. You're probably wondering why Emily is calling my dad by his first name. While my mom likes the formal names like 'Miss', my dad doesn't. That's also one of his 'cool parent' things.

"So, what we doin' tonight?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure. But Dad's bringing us to the store to buy candy and popcorn, and stuff."

She nodded, and then started playing on her phone. Then I got a text. It was from Emily.

**Do ur parents no yet?**

_No, and I plan to keep it that way._

**Oh. K, jus makin sure.**

_What movies u wanna watch?_

**Doesnt matter to me. I like any movie.**

_k. _

I exited my texts and started to play Temple Run.

***After trip to store***

Emily and I were up in my room, and we could hear Cassie fussing with John over some toy. Yes, _another_ sibling. But I only have two, and they're Cassie and John. John is 3 years old.

"So… you're not planning on telling your mom what happened today?" Emily asked.

"Nah. I don't need her on the phone telling her friends, and her friends' kids hear and spread the rumor. Except it won't really be a rumor, 'cause it'll be true."

"Oh… OMG!"

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you! Parker asked where you were today, and that he wanted to talk to you."

Parker was my latest crush at school. I didn't plan on dating any boys, I'm too young for that. And, I'd get everything that makes life worth living taken away. _Plus _I would be grounded. I just had a crush, and then it went away. Usually.

"Emily, I'm too young for dating."

"I know. I am, too, duh, I'm your age, but _still!_"

"Okay, I'm starting to feel like a child of Aphrodite." Then I realized I'd said too much.

"Who's Aphrodite?" I needed a really good lie.

"Oh, you know, the goddess from Greek Mythology? The love goddess? Yeah, her. My mom is really into all that stuff and she's starting to rub off on me."

Emily nodded her head, and dropped the subject. I could be an actress.

"So what are you going to do when you go swimming? Like, just not go when Aunt Flow visits?"

"Um… I'm pretty sure all you have to do is wear a tampon."

"Oh."

I didn't mention that it wouldn't really make a difference because I never get wet in the water anyway unless I want to.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I got home and immediately took my high heels off. They were hurting so _bad_! I was so tired, I just wanted to go upstairs, take a bath, and go to sleep.

I trudged upstairs to find Percy with his ear against Miranda's door.

"What are you doing?" I whisper-yelled.

"Listening in on the girls' conversation. They're talking about some boy."

I yanked him from the door and dragged him to our room.

"_Why_ are you doing that? She needs her privacy and to let loose! And she cant do that with you listening to her conversations!"

"But-,"

"No _buts,_ Percy."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Now I am about to take a shower, and go to bed. I am trusting you not to eavesdrop."

He nodded, rolling his eyes, and went downstairs to go break Cassie and John up.

**Sorry if this one is a little short. I was hurrying. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spiders Get You Grounded

**Okay, I am going to clear some things up. Miranda's parents don't know she started her period. And she is not a demigod. She's the daughter of two demigods, so I don't really know what that is. I guess a demigod, because her mother and father are both demigods, and she is half of both of them, and they're half god which would make her 25% Athena and 25% Poseidon, making her have the same amount of god blood in her. That's what I think. Hope that helped.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my made up characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Miranda's POV:<p>

So this is how my Monday went:

1st period- Sleep, get caught, sass teacher, get in trouble again, then sleep

2nd period- Sleep and get away with it

3rd period-Sleep and get away with it again

4th period- Sleep half the class, then draw the rest and don't pay attention

5th period- Get excited because this is gym and we played basketball, and I was team captain, and we kicked the other team's butt

6th period- Beat Mark up, get written up for doing so, spend the rest of the hour in the office

7th period- Text Emily, play Temple Run, and watch the clock.

I was currently in the car on the way home, and mom was giving me a lecture about how I could fail school, end up a bum, etc.

Same thing every day. I'd swear she says some of the things exactly word for word because she remembers them.

I was happy when we got home. Dad was on the couch, drooling as always, because I guess for some reason he got a day off.

"Do you have any homework?" Mom asked.

"No," I said, truthfully. I didn't even know if I did. I didn't pay attention, and was sleeping for half the day.

"Okay… I'm going to trust you…"

"I'm going to my room."

When I was in there, I saw a huge spider on my wall. I'm not scared of spiders like my mom is. But Cassie and John sure are. I picked the spider up by it's legs. I wondered if I should kill it. Nah. Instead, I hid it, went downstairs, and got a jar to put it in. All I needed was a spider of another gender. Then I could breed them.

I ran upstairs and put my spider on my bedside table. I think I'm going to name it Harley. Yeah, Harley.

I was already bored after playing with Harley for a few minutes. I didn't feel like going outside, and nothing was good on TV.

I heard knocking at my door.

"Miwanda!" I heard John's voice call.

I went and opened the door for him.

He looked at me and smiled. He was my favorite sibling, much better than Cassie. He wasn't stuck up, and he was easy to talk to.

John was strange to me. He had electric blue eyes, like Aunt Thalia's and dark brown straight hair. I'm not sure where any of his features are from. But he had mom's nose and dad's lips. From what I've seen so far in his life, he was a perfect balance between mom and dad. He was smart like mom, like _really _smart, and his behavior sometimes got out of control. He had ADHD, like all of us have. I don't have dyslexia, but I could read Ancient Greek (and speak it) as well as I could read and speak English. We aren't sure if John has dyslexia or not yet, because he can't read yet.

"Guess what?" John asked excitedly as I picked him up.

"What?"

"Aunt Thalia is coming to visit us this weekend!"

"Is Uncle Steve, Shelby, and Dylan coming with her, too?"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"Well, Mommy is probably done fixing my pasketti, so I have to go."

I put him down. Pasketti? Must be his word for spaghetti.

I jumped onto my water bed. I was excited Aunt Thalia was coming to visit. She was really fun, and always managed to talk Mom and Dad into letting her do things they don't want her to.

I wondered what Uncle Nico was doing right now. He wasn't married. But he had a girlfriend named Serena. Last I heard, they had broken up. I wonder why.

I decided to at least _try_ to watch some TV. I guess I could watch reruns of my favorite shows. When I turned my TV on, I saw Victorious was on Nick, so I decided to keep it on that and watch it.

I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV:<strong>

I was on my way to tell Miranda dinner was served. I opened the door, and found her out like a light on her bed. I smiled at the sight. Her hair was three inches past her shoulders, and her ponytail was completely moved over to the side of her head. She still had on her school uniform. And she had one sock on and one sock off. She wasn't even under her covers. She was drooling in her sleep, like her father. Her remote control was at the edge of the bed, about to fall off.

I screamed when I saw what was in a jar on her bedside table. It was a _huge_ spider! Probably Arachne herself! Miranda picked her head up.

"_Why_ do you have spider in your room? Why is he in a jar?" I asked.

"Harley is harmless, Mom." Miranda mumbled.

"I don't care _how_ dangerous it is, I want this thing _out_ of my house!"

"Fine. But I'm not getting up and throwing it away."

"PERCY!" I yelled.

I heard stumbling downstairs. Percy was right next to me in a flash.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Get rid of that spider in that jar. Throw the jar away, too."

"'Kay."

"Why do you even _have_ a pet spider?" I asked Miranda.

"I was going to breed them," she mumbled.

"_Why_ would you breed spiders?"

"To blackmail Cassie and scare her away."

"Nice," I heard Percy say. "That's my girl."

"No, _not_ nice. Grounded, until Friday. For this, plus for getting written up today. I was going to let you off the hook, but you decided that you wanted to do this, too. "

"But-,"

"No 'buts', Miranda. That is mean, and you know your sister hyperventilates when she sees a spider."

"And?"

"She could have an anxiety attack! Do _not_ talk back to me, young lady!"

She mumbled something under her breath, but I didn't hear it.

When I was walking back downstairs, I heard Cassie giggling at the table.

"You think it's so funny, Cassie? How about you're grounded until Friday, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda's POV:<strong>

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath. But if Mom heard it, she ignored it and went downstairs.

"Someone's on their period," Dad said, and I thought I had been busted.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Your mom scares me. I'm _guessing _she's on her period, anyway, because she never yells that much. Or maybe it was the spider."

"Oh," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, I'm not sure if you want me to keep this spider or not."

"Yes, that would make an awesome prank."

"Okay, keep it. Hide it well, but don't show it to your sister, because you know she has anxiety problems. 'Kay?" he said, putting the spider jar back on my bedside table.

"Okay." To tell you the truth, I had totally forgotten about the anxiety disorder Cassidy was diagnosed with. But now I remember, so I can't show it to Cassie… unless I have Dad's permission, which would probably never happen unless she needs to be taught a lesson or something like that. And, even then, the chances still would be slim of him giving me permission.

"Dinner is ready, I believe that's what your mom originally came up here to say."

I nodded.

Dinner. Dinner plays a huge part of me getting grounded. I didn't want to be grounded. If I was bored _now_, just wait and see how the rest of the week will go. I mean, I had no problem with staying in my room, but usually, the day I got grounded, at dinner, Mom would take my phone, my iPad, my laptop, and she would take my TV remote, and it was for a reason, because she would do some sort of spell that a child of Hecate or something taught her, to where it wouldn't turn on. I sighed and texted Emily telling her I was grounded, and not to text me until Friday, and stuff like that. Then I turned my phone off.

I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for whatever was going to happen at dinner, and I prepared myself for getting all of my favorite things taken away. It could be way worse. At least she didn't make it two weeks. Or three. Or a month. But it would've been much better if I was only grounded for the rest of the night, one day, or two days. Then, I walked downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! I made this one, like, 500 words longer than my other chapters. One of the reasons is because the last one was 200 words short, and another is because it is Friday (woop woop!), and you guys would like this treat. So, your welcome. Please review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting For the Jones

**Hey, hey! I want to make sure none of you get this wrong. Miranda doesn't hate Annabeth, it's just sometimes, she feels left out, with her siblings, you know? And Percy (surprisingly) takes a notice into this, and always tries to be the cool parent to her to make her feel better. And Miranda loves her mom, but they're not the most compatible two. Miranda is more like Percy. Annabeth and Percy don't play favorites with their children, either, though. Miranda thinks Annabeth is too uptight for her liking, with all of those rules. But you have to understand Miranda, though. She just went through her first period, and has no other female to talk to besides Emily, who has no experience, without the rumors getting out to the whole school. She has no older cousins, or anything. But, she thinks Thalia is awesome, so we'll see if she could talk to Thalia. **

**Correction from last chapter: The sentence is supposed to be, 'She was really fun, and always managed to talk Mom and Dad into letting **_**me **_**do things they didn't want **_**me**_** to do.' (This was when she was on her bed thinking about Thalia)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters and the plot.**

Miranda's POV:

I was so excited! I couldn't wait for Aunt Thals to get off the plane. Dad agreed to let me come with him to pick her, Uncle Steve, Shelby, and Dylan up.

Let me tell you about the family:

Uncle Steve is Aunt Thalia's husband. He has dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He's really smart, but he has no sense of humor, whatsoever. He is always cracking jokes that aren't funny, and tries to make us laugh. He can't sing to save his life. The general man in the family. He's strong, but not buff. He works as a doctor, but has taken some time off to visit us. He is mortal.

Aunt Thalia is awesome. I could tell her just about anything! And she won't tell anyone. She's cooler than Dad, and always tells Mom to chill when she's going crazy and being too uptight. She has electric blue eyes, and spiky (well not _really _spiky. It's to her shoulders) black hair. She has a little bit of freckles across the bridge of her nose, making her look almost normal. I'm sure you probably knew that. She's really tough. She's strong, too. She's the demigod daughter of Zeus.

Shelby is Aunt Thalia and Uncle Steve's daughter. She's John's age, I can't really be sure, or maybe a little younger. She is 25% god, and I'm not really sure if she has any powers or not. Shelby has dirty blond hair, and electric blue eyes. She has all of Aunt Thalia's features,like her nose, lips, freckles, etc. and she doesn't like dolls at _all_. Like, if you gave her a doll, she would tear the head off and step on it. She doesn't like the color pink, and black is her favorite color. She isn't afraid to hit, and she doesn't regret it when she does. She's pretty cool in my opinion.

Dylan is different. He's Shelby's twin, and is the average boy. His favorite color is dark blue. He has Aunt Thalia's black hair and Uncle Steve's brown eyes. He has all of Uncle Steve's features, like his nose, lips, etc. Shelby and Dylan are not identical twins, and they don't think the idea of being twins is all that cool. He's really sweet, unlike his sister, who will throw a punch at you if you so much as _look_ at her wrong. Dylan is very compatible with John, as they're much alike and like the same things. Dylan adores my mom, and likes to see my dad's misery for some reason, which I think is all jacked up. He doesn't really think my dad is all that cool, but he has warmed up to him a little bit. He at least lets Dad touch him, now.

"Can I _please_ change the song?" Dad asked me. A Christina Perri song was playing. She was singing something about letting the lonely in.

"Please."

Dad changed the song to my favorite one, Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO. It was Dad's favorite song, too. Mom hated it, though. But Mom is Mom.

We were almost to the airport. I was glad I had all of my things back. I don't know how I would've been able to take this hour long car ride without my phone.

"We're here!" my Dad yelled, then parked and picked his phone up and called Aunt Thalia.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, Kelp Head," I heard Aunt Thalia's voice through the phone.

"We're here. In the parking lot."

Then I tuned out this boring conversation. I started playing Temple Run absent-mindedly. I couldn't wait to see Aunt Thalia. I'm pretty sure I could tell her about the whole period thing. I could trust her not to tell anyone.

That's when I started to fall asleep. The last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was my dad saying, "Bye."

**Sorry if this one is a little short… I need to write a new chapter for We Meet Again. So, I guess I will just write another chapter for this tonight. But maybe later today. I decided to have a lazy day. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: She's Let in on the Secret

**I'm sooo sorry I couldn't update sooner! I was unexpectedly stuck at my aunt's house with no computer whatsoever and only my iPhone! So I couldn't update. This one is kind of short, I'm sorry, but I have like five million things due tomorrow: An essay on some loser 'hero' for Social Studies, a binder cover for Social Studies, the trading card for The Lightning Thief (my class is reading it and we are going to play mythomagic), the table of contents for Social Studies, and Social Studies notecards, so this one has to be short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story besides my own character and the plot.**

Miranda's POV:

"Aunt Thalia, I need to tell you something," I said. Aunt Thalia was sitting on my bed, and I was pacing my room.

"You got boyfriend? Mira, you're too-,"she started but I interrupted her.

"No, it's not tha-," I started, but she interrupted me.

"You had your first kiss?" she yelled.

"No! But,-,"

"Miranda, you're inly-what-twelve? You are too young to be kissing boys!"

"No!" I looked around and lowered my voice. "But promise not to tell my parents."

"YOU HAD SEX?"

"NO!" I yelled.

"What did you do that's so secret? Did you steal?"

"Aunt Thals," I started and looked around, lowering my voice. "I started my period."

Sympathy crossed her face.

"Oh… well ya could've said so."

"I _would've _but you kept interrupting me."

"Why can't I tell your parents?"

"Because they're going to tell they're friends on the phone and their friends' kids are going to overhear and the whole school will know. Promise you won't tell until I am ready to?"

"I promise."

"Aunt Thalia, not that I don't trust you or anything, but you have to swear on the River Styx."

"Okay… I swear, on the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Thank you. I needed to get that off of my chest to someone who had _experience_."

"Okay. You understand it all?"

"Yeah… kinda."

"Okay, Miranda, since your mom hasn't told you anything, I'm going to have The Talk with you. Come sit down next to me," she said, patting the seat next to her.

I sat down.

"Okay, so this is how it all starts…" she started. I couldn't help but chuckle at inappropriate things.

**Sorry this is like, 300 words, but I **_**really**_** have to do my homework. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Sorry

**OMG, guys! I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I had a bad case of Writer's Block, but I'm back now, and that's all that matters! **

**Okay, so today, I was in detention (long story, I, and I quote, "could not keep my mouth shut in the lunch line") and I was just daydreaming. I had my eyes closed, but I wasn't sleeping, just daydreaming. You guys know what I mean, because I'm sure every writer has done this. **

**If you guys would like, I am about to start advertising stories in my author notes, so if you have an upcoming story, or just want to get the word out there, this is the place for you!**

**Okay, done with the babble. You guys want a story! But I'm warning you guys. This is the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned or used in this story, except my own characters and the plot.**

Miranda's POV:

I finished my period last week. I was glad that was over. Today is my birthday, but I'm still lying in bed.

I heard my door open. I heard someone tiptoe in.

"Happy birthday, Miranda!" I heard Mom yell. I sighed and rolled over. I have been mad at her for days, now. She was letting Cassie do whatever she wanted, and whatnot. Cassie gets everything she wants. She is a brat. And Mom needs to realize that she is playing favorites.

"Shouldn't you be giving Cassie some sort of toy?" I asked, annoyed.

"Come on. It's your birthday."

"I don't care if it's my birthday."

"Miranda…"

"Look, Mom. Ever since Cassie was born, you have been playing favorites, and always putting her first. You don't really care. Dad is the one who has to pay attention to me. And plus, you always ground me for little things I do. But you let Cassie get away with everything! Remember back, before I had siblings? It was just me, you, and Dad. And that's the way I liked it. I wish it was still that way," I said, grumbling.

"You know that's not true."

"You always tell me things like that. Guess what? It is. I never wanted siblings, and I never will. I can't even believe I used to _adore_ you!"

Mom sighed and sat on my bed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't want you to hate me. I don't want you to have to grow up before you're even a teenager. It's just that work is stressing me out, I've been debating whether to go to camp or not…and I just… I'm sorry." She said, in tears, hugging me,

It's been a very long time since we've hugged. I know that is sad, right?

"I'm sorry, too." I said.

I smiled a little. Mom and I haven't had the very best of relationships… but I hope we can change that.

**I'm sorry this is a short and stupid ending, but I have a really bad case of writer's block. And this is where I'm ending it. Annabeth and Miranda are all better now. Well… I guess tune in for other stories from me. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7: Explaining to Do

**This is an A/N. Sorry for probably getting you excited, but this isn't a chapter. It is to tell you some things.**

**Okay, first, today I saw the Hunger Games! It was ah-mazing!**

**Next, it is why I have been not updating and giving small chapters. I'm hoping some of you could understand. Okay, so I have been going through lots of stress lately, which is unhealthy for an 11-year-old. I've been having to deal with family problems, and never having a weekend to myself. (I'm a natural loner). Also, I have to do tons of homework and practices, as state testing is coming up. I've been having to deal with mean teachers, getting detention, trying my best not to get myself written up by letting all of my anger out on someone who really needs it, etc. AND I have to squeeze in ideas for stories, updating, writing chapters, worrying about bad feedback, arrogant jerks and bullies at school, so called 'friends' who create drama out of thin air, AND gymnastics. So cut me some slack!**

**I've come to this conclusion: I don't freakin' give a **_**damn**_**! I don't have time for bad feedback telling me I'm 'lacking', or if you don't see the object of the story. Dude, it's called **_**Life as a Family!**_** It doesn't really have an object! It is just them, living their lives! **

**You know, I don't really have to write. I don't have to post. I **_**could **_**just write a story and keep it on my laptop. No one has to see it. I only write them to keep my daydreams from becoming mumbo jumbo anyway. I also only write them for positive reviews and people who appreciate my work.**

**Because I was eventually going to come up with another story about this. But right now, I am about to take a break from writing fanfiction. I'm not sure how long it will be. Maybe a day, maybe a month. But I need time to sort out all of this happening.**

**And I'm sorry for making all of you nice people out there have to read this stupid author's note. And when I am done with my fanfiction break, I will most likely write a story that will please you. It will be very good. I can't be sure what category it will be in, though.**

**So, I appreciate all of you readers reading my story. I will try to make another story to this, but no promises. If you guys want, you could give me ideas for new stories or new chapters.**

**I'm not quitting fanfiction, though. I will still read and review. I'm **_**just **_**taking a vacation. I **_**will**_** be back, though. But please, people, if you are going to comment negative things, don't review at all. I don't need any more criticism in the muble-jumble I call my life. **

**So, peace out, folks.**

"**May the odds be ever with be with you."- many people from the Hunger Games.**

**P.S.: Sorry if I'm complaining too much. I probably sound like a bratty kid right now, but I hope you understand. And I don't mean to offend anyone when I said I don't give a damn. I don't give a damn about negative reviews and refuse to give them the satisfactory of making me sad.**

"**That was then and this is now! Now look at me! This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!" Katy Perry, Part of Me.**


End file.
